The Evil Anklets
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: Be warey of Greeks-or, in this case, sisters-bearing gifts!


1\. The Phone Call and the Gift

It was a weekday. Jeannie was doing housework-or at least her magic was! The phone rang.

"Major Nelson's residence."

"Hi, Jeannie."

"Master!"

"Dr. Bellows has just invited himself and his wife to have dinner with us, tonight. Is that OK?"

"Sure, Master. I can blink up something."

"Good girl. I'm sorry this is such short notice. He just now told me."

"That is all right, Master."

"Thanks. See you tonight, Jeannie. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Master."

Soon after this, she received a guest-her sister.

"Jeannie, darling!"

"What are you doing here, Sister?"

"Now, don't be that way! I just wanted to visit my favorite sister! And I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"That's right, darling."

She gave her a long jewelry box. Jeannie opened it. Inside were two diamond-studded gold chains.

"These are anklets."

"Anklets?"

"I thought your pretty feet needed some dressing up."

"Thank you, Sister."

"Now, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got to get going. Tata, darling!"

She kissed her and vanished.

2\. The Dinner

Tony came home. "Hi, Jeannie."

She hugged and kissed him. "Hi, Master!"

"Dr and Mrs. Bellows will be here, soon."

"I will prepare a meal that is fit for a sultan!"

"Good girl!"

She blinked into a red dress.

"Very nice, Jeannie!"

"Thank you, Master."

She took the anklets out.

"Where'd you get those?"

"My sister gave these to me. She visited me, this afternoon."

"She did?," he said, suspiciously.

"It is just a gift, Master."

She sat down on the couch and put them on. Soon afterward, she kicked her shoes off.

"What did you do that for?"

"I do not know, Master. I suddenly have the desire to go barefooted."

"Put your shoes back on; Dr Bellows will be here, soon."

"Yes, Master."

She put them on-then kicked them back off again.

"I cannot wear them, Master! I am sorry."

"Maybe it's those anklets. Take them off."

"Yes, Master."

She tried to take them off-but she couldn't!

"I cannot take them off, Master!"

"This is some mischief of your sister's no doubt!"

He walked over and tried to take off the anklets; his efforts failed, too.

"I guess we'll have to call your sister and straighten this out!"

"Yes, Master."

But at that moment, the doorbell rang.

He growned. "It'll have to wait!"

They went to the door and greeted the Bellows.

After kissing Jeannie, Amanda noticed her feet. "Those are beautiful anklets, honey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bellows."

"But why are you barefooted?"

"I. . . felt that bare feet would bring the anklets out, better."

"Ah, the hippie look! I think I'll do it, too."

She slipped her shoes off by the living room couch and remained barefooted for the rest of the evening.

3\. The Sister's Return

The meal went without further problems., and the Bellows left at 8:30.

"Now, let's look at the anklets," said Tony.

He tried his best to get them off-even cutting them with scissors. But nothing worked.

"How about magic?"

"No, Master. I cannot mix my magic with another genies. It will not work."

"Well, try it anyway."

She signed. "If you insist."

She blinked. Water dropped on her, getting her soaked! There was also some unseen laughter.

And then, her sister appeared!

"Hi, darling! I must say the anklets look divine on you. And you look beautiful soaked!"

"OK, you've had your little joke," said Tony. "Remove the spell from them."

"Say please."

"PLEASE remove the spell from them."

"Maybe."

"Sister!," said Jeannie.

"All right, I will do it. But first, I want you to grant me a teensy weensy favor."

"What is it?," said Tony.

4\. The Favor

"Do over here, please. . .now here. . . Ooh, you send shivers up my spine, Tony! You're a very lucky girl, Jeannie!"

He was massaging her feet! He had been doing it for the last 15 minutes. Jeannie was waiting patiently. She had changed back to her usual outfit.

Finally, the sister got up. "All right, I am satisfied." She blinked. "The spell is now off."

Jeannie took the anklets off. Then she put her slippers back on. This time, she no longer had the urge to take them off.

"Thank you, Sister."

She gave the anklet to her, but she gave them back.

"You may keep them, darling; the spell is off them now."

She put her slippers back on. "Thanks for the massage, Tony. And if you're in need of a new genie, I'm always around."

"One's more than enough, thank you."

She disappeared.

He signed. "Well, I'm glad that's all over!"

"Master?'

"Yes, Jeannie?"

"Would you do a favor for me?"

"What's that?"

"Would you massage MY feet?"

He smiled. "Coming right up, Jeannie!"


End file.
